Nick Wilde's life in Zootopia
by SlickNickWilde
Summary: This story is mainly in the POV of Nick and will have many different events. Will Nick be able to find someone willing to help him out during all the problems he has to face? Will his tragic backstory make it where he may never have the chance to live a good life or will someone be there with him and change his life for the good?
1. Nick Wilde's Past

It was a normal day in Zootopia for me. I was 12 and I came home to my Mom and my Dad.

"Are you ok Nick?" my Dad said as soon as I entered the door. "John look at his sides and muzzle! Come here Nick." My Mom told me and my Dad in a sad way.

They usually make sure I'm ok ever since the day I wanted to join the Junior Ranger Scouts and got bullied by the prey. I ran off into the city that day and they were worried sick for me. Let us just say I had it pretty rough in school when I was young. Everyone would tease me and tell me I'm puny and weak and that not even a bunny is afraid of me. I would get beat up every day and not be able to move by the time I got home.

I looked at my parents in tears and told them, "This time was different, 2 Wolves have taken my tail and yanked me into the school bathroom and beat me up for about 2 hours before anyone noticed I was missing. The office called you, and both of you took me home. I was told that it would be better if I do not come back to school that my safety is more of a concern than my education."

I knew my parents were both severely upset and to my surprise my Mom told me to, "Go to your room. We will talk later Nick."

I thought they were mad at me but it turns out all they wanted to do was discuss what they were going to say to me to make me feel better. About an hour or so they came in my room seeing me curled up in the corner of the room in tears.

My Mom came and told me to, "Get up. Everything is ok"

My Dad was grabbing 2 chairs for them to sit and talk with me. My Mom picked me up and told me to, "Sit on my bed. Dad will be back with some water and 2 chairs for us to sit down and talk to you."

In about 30 seconds my Dad came in with everything. He handed me and my Mom a water and sat down. My mom started asking if I knew anyone of the 2 wolves who beat me up and why.

I told them that, "1 of them was named Wolford and the other was Fangmeyer. They are the 2 who always started the fights with me."

My Dad interrupted me asking, "Do you know who found you getting beat up."

I told him in confusion that, "The last thing I remember when I woke up was a little white animal dragging me out of the bathroom and getting the principle."

My Mom switched the topic and said, "Nick it's ok. You can be home schooled and no longer have to worry about being bullied because people call you an untrustworthy, or dishonest fox. We both believe you have it in you and we'll make sure that no one else picks on you ok."

7 years have passed and it's my 19th birthday. My Mom bought me a pair of sunglasses while my Dad got me a watch.

"I'll never lose these," I said as I put the watch on my wrist and the sunglasses on my shirt.

That night they took me out to dinner and we went to the top of the hill at night to view all the city lights. I felt loved and during the day, I forgot everything about me being bullied and I felt like I finally was myself and don't have to go hide and be shy anymore. When we got home I actually was able to give my parents a hug that was out of joy.

When we got home my Mom and dad sat down and was about to hand me a letter, but they both were pinned by their necks with a gun next to their head.

"Thought you be home shortly Nick." Wolford and Fangmeyer said in an evil tone.

"Let go of my parents and leave me alone!" I said in complete shock and tears were coming down my face.

"Nick run, me and Mom rather you live and we die then the other way around. Now RUN!"

I went running, but Wolford looked at me and told me to,

"Stay still or your father will get what he wants and I think you want him alive." "Same for your mother!" said Fangmeyer.

I froze for a while and then I saw my Mom struggle out and went running to protect me. While she was running towards me, though, she got shot in the skull by Fangmeyer and fell in my arms.

"You asshole!" I screamed as I went to go punch Fangmeyer. Wolford quickly was pushed by my Dad. My Dad quickly ran towards me and pulled me away from Fangmeyer who was getting up from the ground with a busted lip and purple eye. My Dad pulled me behind him and told me,

"No matter what happens, I want you to run out the door and get help." he looked towards the wolves and said, "Leave my son alone and get out of my home or you'll be the one dead!"

After he finished Wolford took his gun and said, "Nothing will keep me from killing your son. Not even a puny fox!"

My Dad ran towards him surprisingly dodging a bullet and got a couple of punches on Wolford until I heard my Dad let out a loud gasp.

"That will keep you quiet." said Fangmeyer after he shot my Dad in the head.

I ran out the door and headed for the ZPD hoping someone was out there that was willing to help me. I still wanted to know why they want to kill me and if anyone else in my family was killed. I was running towards the ZPD in shock and tears. I just wish none of this happened and I was extremely upset when I realized that it was all on my birthday.


	2. Memories

I was entering the ZPD hoping no one would catch the tears. I looked at everyone in the ZPD and everyone was staring back. I looked at them in fear not knowing what I was going to ask.

"Please someone help me!" I screamed out loud. "Does anyone know 2 wolves named Wolford and Fangmeyer?" I asked the whole office.

"I do. Follow me , I can help you answer any questions you may have."

I looked over my shoulder to find a little white bunny. I cleared my eyes from all the tears, which was already embarrassing enough that a 19-year-old fox was crying in front of a bunny.

I looked at her asking "Who are you and how do you know my name!?"

She responded with a soft tone telling me, "Please follow me to the room to left and we can speak there "

She took me to a small empty room filled with only a large desk and 2 chairs on opposite ends of the desk. There was a water fountain in the corner of the room. I walked towards the fountain, poured me a cup of water and walked back to my seat.

"Ok Nick, you may not know me, but my name is Judy Hopps. I am the one who helped you that day you were getting beat up by those timberwolves." She stared at me for about 10 seconds till finally saying, "I know why you came here. I am sorry for your loss and the ZPD and I are here to help you through this situation and prison those in fault."

I stared at her as well for about a minute till saying, "There is nothing you can do Judy. Both of my parents have died." I took a deep breath and continued, "It is I who should be to blame. I ma-…I mad-…I made them go back home because I am the one who forgot to grab the mail on the table." I was now crying and wishing I could start the day all over again.

"Nick it wasn't your fault. You are not the ones who killed…"

"I AM THE REASON WHY THEY ARE DEAD JUDY!." I started feeling pressure in my chest from trying to hold back the tears. "IT IS MY FAULT AND I DON'T WANT SOME STUPID BUNNY TELLING ME IT'S NOT!"

"Nick you wanted to have a good day with your parents. You had to come home sometime correct.?"

"Correct" I growled

"Ok, then they are the ones who decided to kill your Mom and Dad. It will never be your fault, Nick."

"But now there is nothing for me to live for Judy, I have no one else in this world who actually doesn't think I'm dishonest and untrustworthy. My parents were all I have left."

"I don't think you are an untrustworthy fox… I actually think you're pretty smart."

"Is a fox who was bullied and beat up someone you want to be next to and say, this is my friend?"

"If it is you then I would do anything to be next to you."

I thought to myself… Is this bunny really trying to flirt with me in a time like this? I looked at her in the face and said, "No one wants to be next to me and now I have no one to stand next to, so hop along bunny. Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but...but…"

"Nick? Here have this. I know how rough it is having someone who loves you not be able to love you anymore. We both experienced similar events and I want you to go to the nearest hotel with this 50 dollar bill and open this box."

I went to a Hotel across the street conveniently and gave them the 50 dollar bill.

"Please find me your best room for this much. Thank you." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Follow me Mr..."

"Wilde, Nick Wilde"

"Ok, Mr. Wilde your room is 273. Here is your key and have a nice day and thank you for staying at the Mammal Inn."

I went to room 273 and instantly shut the door and sat on the polar bear size bed.

"Let's see what's in this box now," I said as in mystery. What I found inside was really surprising for me to see though. I found about 8 or 9 pictures of me and…

"JUDY!" I screamed, probably waking the neighbors.

I studied the pictures and it looked like me when I was in about 5th and 6th grade. I looked at them in shock, having no memory of anything that was happening in the pictures.

"Playground" I spoke to myself, "Lunch, Park, My old home, What I suspect is her small home, Me and Judy in a tree, A restaurant and, Me and Judy KISSING IN THE CITY LIGHTS!?"

I looked at myself in disbelief wondering how I didn't know anyone of these things ever happen. I looked behind the kiss picture and it said, "Me and Nicky's first kiss."

I looked at the word, "Nicky" for about 10 minutes thinking to myself, "Really. How did I forget all of this? I wonder how Judy feels."

I laid in my bed for rest of the night thinking only of Judy. I told myself, "There is no way I dated a Bunny, but she is really pretty and cute. Maybe I'll give it another shot. It worked out before just hope I remember this time."

I kept thinking though, "This must of been what she meant by how she was having someone who loves her not be able to love her anymore." It took me awhile to put the pieces together till I realized, "Oh, she still loves me, but something happened that made me forget all of this, but what, and can I be able to love her again?"


	3. The Moment of Truth

3 days have past and I went to the ZPD and went up to Judy. I walked through the doors almost slamming them and went to the front office,

"Hey, where is Judy I need to talk to her as soon as possible."

"She's down the hall and to the left."

"Ok, but wait, how did you know my name?"

"She told me what your name was and she said that she was expecting you"

"Oh, well… thanks for telling me."

I walked down the hallway to the left and found Judy sitting in a chair. She looked really cute sitting there. She was so small that she only reached about half the height of the seat, but I didn't want to say anything out loud to her since I was more focused on what I was going to say to her.

"So carrots, what's up with these pictures you gave me the other day?" I pulled out the pictures from my wallet and held them out to her so she could see them.

"I was hoping it would jog your memory and would make you remember of me when we used to be together." She stared into my eyes and continued, "I miss you, Nick, I wanted YOU to come back to ME."

"Listen here easter bunny, I don't remember a fox and a bunny being an ordinary couple but I think you've got the wrong fox." I looked at the pictures and knew it was me, but it felt weird that I actually thought she was cute now that I was in her face."

"So what do you want me to do Nick?" She started crying and hiding her face. She stood up and began to leave the room.

"Wait, Judy, I didn't mean to hurt you, I meant maybe it just wasn't meant to be." I'm such a dumbass! I yelled in my head as she started running out of the room, leaving me alone.

"FUCKING IDIOT!" I screamed as she left the room and slammed the door behind me. I'm glad she didn't hear me.

"Judy wait! Please, I didn't know what I was saying! JUDY, WAIT!"

I saw her car take off as I fell and scraped my knee on the concrete.

"Judy come back, I-I didn't mean any of that! Please, stop!"

I knew by then I was just yelling at nobody. What have I done? I thought to myself. Did I just lose the only other person that was able to fix my life? I didn't even give her a chance to try and make me remember the times I spent with her. I felt like a jerk the whole walk home.

"Home sweet FUCKING home! Just can't wait till tomorrow comes..." I said sarcastically as I entered my new, torn down home or as I liked to call it, the basement of crap." I couldn't afford anything over a 5 dollar bill and sadly couldn't get anything to even decorate the basement. There were water buckets everywhere because the piping was everywhere and about 100 years old. My bed was a dresser and I didn't know where my kitchen was other than the floor. My clothes consisted of only 1 extra pair and I never or rarely had anything to eat so let's just say my life turned for the worse.

The next morning I got up to the usual banging my head on the pipe above me and tripping over a bucket.

"Why couldn't I get something better?" I thought." I lost someone who probably meant a lot to me and I don't even have a decent home to live in!" I kicked over a bucket, grabbed my suitcase from the side of my dresser, and walked out repeating to myself, "Time to make things right. I can't live like this forever, and I surely don't want to live alone."

I started walking to the ZPD where I got a text on my phone.

"Who has my number?" I stopped walking and opened up the text.

It said, "From Judy: Hey Nick, I'm sorry I walked out on you, I know this may be hard to take all in 1 day, so I was wondering if you want to come to my house and talk. It's just around the corner of the ZPD. Walk to the right corner and then 5 houses on the left side of the street. Go in and I'm on the 3rd floor, number 420. See you there."

She said it almost as if she knew I was going to come over. I was wondering why she didn't tell me any sooner, that way I didn't have to live in a basement. I walked up the door and knocked. Judy suddenly opened the door, wearing carrot pajamas. I stared at her for so long I actually ended up drooling on myself until I realized she was standing in front of me.

"Oh, um, I didn't, um, c-can I come in?"

"Sure dreamer boy."

It was at that moment I knew she saw me and my face almost instantly turned red, but for her, it seemed as if she was used to me doing this.

"So I was actually on my way here when I got a text from you, so what do you want to talk about Carrots?" I said almost as if she wanted me and not the other way around.

"I wanted to tell you that we had many great times together and I was hoping you would remember by the time you got back."

"Well, I remembered a little like your nickname and your cute fa…." I cut myself off as fast as I could but she caught on.

"So you do remember me, and my looks."

"Hey Carrots I only said I remember your name, and besides, I've seen people cuter than you."

"So you do think I'm cute."

"You're making this hard on me Carrots."

"I know."

"Ok look, I thought I came to you to talk and for you to try to let me remember more."

"Well, Mr .Foxy do you remember this?"

"Wha!"

She grabbed the back of my tie and pulled me in for a kiss. I grabbed the back of her head and we kissed for a long time, each second I felt like I remember something new.

Hey, guys. Thanks for reading. The next Chapter is a M+ so please read at your on risk

Editing help by KipAnimations22 - ~kipanimations22

PM me your ideas please :)


	4. A Night To Remember

Ok, Here is the Rated M+. Read at your own risk. This is one really long chapter so grab some popcorn. Any ideas? PM me and Ill probably add it in the story :)

POV Nick,

She released the kiss and looked at me with her bright purple eyes

"Don't think you can get away so soon" I grabbed the back of her head and held out another kiss.

I took my muzzle off of her lips and I could tell she was blushing

"Nick, how could you forget this? This was your favorite thing to do." She grabbed my tie again and threw me onto the ground

"You sure are strong for a bunny."

"And you sure are weak for a fox."

"You think I'm weak? Hmph, we'll see about that."

I grabbed her off of me and pinned her to the ground. She looked at me and started to unbutton my shirt.

"Hold on Carrots, I don't know if we should do this, I mean with you being a cop and all, and your job."

"It's ok. Do you even know how life works Mr. Wilde?"

"No, and you know you can just call me Nick right?"

"Well, would you rather me call you Nick or my husband?"

"Woah there Carrots, that seems way too far." I took her off of me and looked at her for a while. I then sighed and smiled as I looked back at her, "Well, you do look pretty cute. I guess why not, but that means I can call you mine."

"Ok, I'm fine with that." she said with a smile.

She started to unbutton my shirt and hug my fur. This turned me on almost as instantly as the kiss did.

"May I return the favor?"

Before letting her even have a chance to respond I took her pajamas and unzipped them.

"Well guess who is a secret diver in her bikini over here" I joked when I stared at her body.

"Like my edges Wilde."

"Like? I love them Carrots almost more than I love you." I said in a romantic way making her giggle one of the cutest giggles I have ever heard.

"Hey Nick guess what"

"Yes, Judy?"

"Watch this."

Before I got to say anything she took off the rest of my shirt and to my surprise they were thrown across the room and not knowing my pants were also thrown

"Hey be careful Fluff I only have 2 pairs of clothes and these happen to be 1 of them"

"You wouldn't want a pair in a couple of seconds."

"Why?"

"Cause you already look like you want them off. Plus it looks like you're enjoying this really quick."

"What?"

"Here I'll show you what I mean"

She took the only thing left on my body and stared into my eyes the entire time she did so. I was blushing so bad I could have sworn I was a strawberry but what caught me the most was when she decided to slowly rub herself down my chest, and this got me really excited.

"Oh, Nick can you put these on the shelf behind you."

"What am I putting on the shelf?" I said since I felt like I was in a trance.

"These." she said with her own smirk.

She handed me her the rest of her clothes in a romantic way, taking each piece of clothing off as slow as possible knowing that she is teasing me, she would randomly touch my face.

Now both of us were on her bed with nothing on but a blanket which was on my feet.

"Hey fluff"

"Yes, nick?"

"I want to apologize for not remembering you and I have a really great idea to make it up to you."

I went to flip her around and hug her but then a shiver went up my spine as she touched the tip of my penis still in its sheath with her hands. I growled a little which she noticed and started to make a slow pumping motion on my penis

"Woah, Judy how could I forget this?" I told her while I kept shivering and pushing my head into the bed.

"Oh my god Judy, please don't stop. Mmmmm."

"Well someone seems to be enjoying this more than I am."

I looked down and noticed how erect my penis is and I turned red again

"Hey, you're the one who did this Carrots."

"I know and I can't wait to see what happens when I started sucking."

"What?"

"You know this."

Another deep shiver and I banged my head into her pillow this time instantly enjoying her soft lips touch my dick a lot.

"Mmmmmmmm...Judyyyyyy… more " I beg

She started going at what felt like 20 mph with her mouth and in about 5 seconds I told her,

"Carrots I don't think I can, I don't know if"

"If I can take it? Well let me tell you something, this happened more than once."

After she finished her sentence, my first climax was reached and I slowly put my head back on her pillow

"Mmmm...Oh my….Judy….that felt mmm so…"

"Good. I bet it did. I have cum all over me"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I couldn't, I mean, you were."

She climbed back on my chest and said,

"Want it to happen again?"

"Sure but this time I think I should be in charge."

I grabbed her and flipped her around. I started to slowly push my cock into her vagina

"Can you take this?" I asked

"Oh, Nick you don't even know. Let's say I've taken a lot more than this from you."

"Ok so then I don't have to start slow."

I started slapping her pussy with my cock and she moaned almost every time

"H-harder Nicky. I know you can do better than that."

"Maybe instead of harder, we do more."

I shoved my cock and knot into her small cunt and she seemed to like it a lot. I pumped her for a long time until her first climax and my 2nd climax was reached.

"Oooo..mmmmm...Nicky…" she moaned.

Her moans and everything turned me on so much. This was the most pleasure I felt in forever!

"Nick, let me finish this."

"What do you mean finish? There's still a lot more to be done, but are you sure you want to continue?"

"Yes I still want to continue, but last time you collapsed on me after we did it for about 5 hours, Nick. It's been 3 hours already, and I just want to make sure you're not feeling like you're going to pass out."

"If there is more then I'm fine" I winked at her. "Besides, I bet you like it when I collapsed on you."

"The only problem Nick is that you are a deep sleeper, so I couldn't get up till you were awake."

"That just means more time on me"

She laughed out loud and decided to continue. She put her face near my penis and I grabbed the back of her head knowing what was next.

"If you want to go that way Carrots, then let me be the one on the bed."

"Whatever you say Nicky"

"Can you just not."

"Well in a second I can say it as many times as I want"

"Um, I said to please not to…"

She started to suck my penis again and I instantly went back into a trance again.

"What was that Nicky"

"I said don't….mmmm"

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you trying to speak to me?" she asked, looking slightly concerned, but more sarcastically as she looked up at me.

"Yes I was, but I'll be quiet if you keep going."

"Ok, Nicky."

"Why you do this to me? I told you I hate that name."

"Why not Nicky? It's fun, and there's nothing you can do to get me to stop calling you that." she said with a wide smile.

"I guess you have a point Carrots, just try not to say it in public."

"Oh I would've never thought of that." she said sarcastically."

"Sure you wouldn't."

"Anyway where were we?"

"In the ZPD, then your apartment. I thought you bunnies are good at remembering things."

"Real funny Nick."

"Well you seem to already know the true me, so I decided to show you my funny side and well maybe a couple of other feelings, but you like them." I said in a lovely tone.

"Yes. Yes I do." She panted

She started to lift herself up over me and slowly went down on my dick. She knew I liked this and took her time teasing me which really got me excited. She started moaning as she was putting my cock in her pussy and laid herself on my body and started to pump my penis.

"Mmmm...Mmph...Judddy that feels sooo.. amazing"

Judy looked at me while panting hard and said, "Nick your cock is so big and juicy."

I couldn't respond as I was too into the moment. I grabbed her sides and started to push her vagina into my cock as much as possible.

"Nick I enjoy this so much. Please go faster."

"Oh my god Judy, I don't think I can. There is only so much I can hold in."

"Please don't hold it in Nick, I want you to give me all you have."

"Well, you're about to feel it….sooooon…" I said as I slowly closed my eyes as the feeling of pleasure and almost passing out hit me at once. I decided not to tell her I almost passed out though cause I was afraid she would stop and that was one thing I didn't want to end.

I started cumming in her pussy. Her small pussy not being able to hold much started pouring out my semen and it went all over her bed.

"Sorry, Judy. You said give it my all, and"

"Shhhh. Nick, it's ok. This has happened more than once."

"Did I do this last time, though?"

I took her small body and got on the side of the bed and started fucking her ass as hard as possible.

"Oh my Nick, when did you think of this?"

"Just a couple of seconds ago."

I've never really felt like I had more dominance, but her doing what I said turned me on so much. She slowly laid her head back ready for me to put my foxy cock into her pussy.

 **Judy's POV**

He started putting his cock in my pussy and I was moaning so much now. After he had his time, I pulled him down the to my chest by his tie.

"Hey Nick, I have an idea."

"What is it Carrots?"

I grabbed my uniform and pulled out some handcuffs

"This"

"What are those for? Did we do this before? When did this come in your head? I'm not sure about this Judy…." Nick asked

I handcuffed Nicky to the bed and stared at him.

"You're mine now sweetcheeks"

I tied him to the bed with my handcuffs and started to slowly move my hands down to his penis.

He groaned when I grabbed it.

"You want more don't you master?"

"Well I mean, master is a such a big word…"

"But I thought this turned you on?"

He looked at me surprised almost as if he thought I wouldn't I know that he liked dominance.

"Well, ok carrots, whatever makes you happy."

"Oh, I'm not the only happy one Nick, your cock says a lot about you…"

I start to slide my paws up and down Nicky's big juicy cock and he seemed to like it a lot when I started going faster and faster.

"Yes, Judy please.." He begged

"You want more master? Your wish is my command"

I thought about how I could make his juicy cock more erect than it is now and decided to start to slowly licking and sucking on his foxy cock. As I did this, his head falls back on to the pillow. Only a couple of seconds went by till he cummed all over my body. I let him flip me over him and let him take charge of me.

He gave me one of his signature smirks and he puts his big juicy cock in me.

He grabbed me by the sides, pushing me up and down as I sat on his big and juicy cock.

"Mmmmmmmmm ni..ckyyy" I panted

"You…..You like this…..Carrots? Cause I do"

"Mmmmmmph" He moans as I sit on his cock.

"Mmmmnnnnggh ni..ckky more master" I beg

He started pushing me down faster and faster onto his cock and in seconds I could feel him cum in me.

After I got his paws out of the cuffs I felt a sudden mass of weight fall on my body and realized nick has almost passed out again, still with his wet cock in my vagina.

"Oh Nick, can't do much more can you."

"No Judy, can we call it a night. That was really fun and I think I'm willing to be with you again."

I screamed internally in my head as I heard Nick say that he wanted to stay with me.

"Ok Nicky good night."

"Good night fluff."

"Wait, Nick, can you get your um."

"Oh yeah right, sorry, sorry."

He removed his cock and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Edited By: KipAnimations22 and TayRawer


	5. The Broken Hearts

POV NICK

The next 3 days went on as normal. Judy went to work in the morning and I stayed at home taking care of the apartment. I thought it was weird for her having the job but it doesn't bother me much. Judy finally came home at 7:00 at night and I decided to ask her something that I knew I never asked,

"So Judy, should we, you know, be an official couple"

"Well, Do you want to be a couple, Nick?"

"I mean I know it's hard because I'm a fox and your bunny and people already put me down cause I'm a fox. I don't want them making fun or hurting you too. I still want you to be there for me, though."

"What do you mean hurting you, Nick. Are you not telling me something"

"More like I don't want to tell you cause, well"

"Nick what happened?"

I stood in the living room looking down on the floor not sure to tell her or not. "Well see, other than that bathroom incident in middle school, I also tried to join the Junior Ranger Scouts, but they…..they" Tears almost started to come down my face, but before Judy could notice, I ran to my room and shut the door behind me. I kept thinking about the time I told myself that I was never going to let anyone see that they got to me and I wanted to make sure Judy doesn't see how weak I am on the inside.

"Open the door, Nick, Its ok in here everything is ok. Please tell me what's wrong, don't be sad. The past has already happened and you are ok now. I'm here Nick."

"The past may of have happened but it is still with me Judy! THEY MUZZLED ME! I afraid to walk out in Zootopia unless I know I'm coming to you or your right there beside me. I'm afraid because of my PAST JUDY! They kicked the sides of my stomach while I was trying to get them off of me but I couldn't get them off and they put the fucking muzzle on me and I ran out of the building onto the streets. The cops had to drop me off at my house while my parents were worried sick Judy. NOW YOU JUST WANT ME TO PRETEND THAT NONE OF THAT HAPPENED! SHOULD I JUST FORGET THE PEOPLE WHO BEAT ME UP," I took a depth breath before continuing, "SHOULD I JUST FORGET THAT THEY KILLED MY PARENTS JUDY!" Tears were already pouring down my face and I said real softly, "It is all my fault, Judy!"

"Nick please calm down. None of this is your fault. Just please open the door so I can help you."

I was on the floor on the other side of the door with my paws buried in my face crying and sobbing. I opened the door and Judy walked over and sat right next to me holding me.

"Every animal in the world only sees a fox that is Shifty and untrustworthy Judy."

'Nick it doesn't matter what they see. I see someone better than that."

"So there's no point in trying to be anything else if no one else cares right. Since no one cares I shouldn't care either."

"Nick I didn't say that stop."

She held me tighter and I did so as well.

"Judy I don't know what to do anymore….please just promise to be there for me. You're all I have left."

"I promise Nick. I will always be there for you no matter what ok and to answer your question, yes, I think we can be an official couple."

I was in so much pain and sorrow I couldn't show any excitement when she said yes, I just held her tighter and cried over her shoulder. After a while, I gave her a kiss on her head and stood up.

"Thanks, Judy, I might as well go off to bed, it's 11:05 and I'm getting pretty tired by all that has happened today. Oh and I cleaned your clothes, there in your room on your bed."

"Thanks, Nick, but if you want I can bring in some stuff and sleep here with you so you're not alone."

"No need to bring anything in carrots, I would like for me to be able to hold you so I know you are here for me and will never leave"

We both feel asleep in each others arm on my bed and I was so glad when I woke up that she was right there next to me.

*beep*

"Excuse me Nick can you hand me my phone, it's over on your desk."

"Ok."

I hand her the phone and she walks out into her room. I was curious about why she left but I didn't judge.

POV JUDY

"Yes I'm alone, what do you want Wolford."

"I want to know why you haven't been answering my calls last night, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight and hang at your place."

"Well see I um, Wolford."

"Please Judy, I haven't seen you in a while. I miss you"

"OK, just meet me at my house by 8:00 ok."

"Sounds like a plan, see you then Judy."

POV NICK

"Judy," I said as I walked towards her room. It's been about 10 minutes since she came back and I was a little worried, but when I saw she was dusting her lamps I felt bad just walking in.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were cleaning I thought you were still on the phone"

"I got off the phone a while ago Nick, I was called in for the ZPD and so I was cleaning before I left."

"Ok well see you when you get home."

"Ok and Nick."

"Yes fluff"

"When I get home, around 7:40, can you go to the store and buy us some food for the next couple of weeks, I just don't want no one at the house while I'm gone, I feel safer when you are here than none at all"

"Sure thing carrots, make me a list and I'll make one too, I'll be on the couch when you get home ok."

"Ok love you, Nick."

"Love you too."

She came home at 7:44 and gave me a really big list of things to buy.

"Ok, I'll be back by 8:00 or 9:00 ok."

"OK Nick, bye"

"Bye Judy."

I shut the door and I went to the store with tons of things to buy.

POV JUDY

Now that Nick is gone, I called Wolford and told him to come over.

"Hey Wolford, so about us."

"It's ok Judy, I got you a present."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, I don't think it will work out Wolford."

"Well, maybe this will change your mind."

He hands me a small necklace with W and J on it in diamonds.

"Oh my god Wolford it's so pretty."

"I got it while I was thinking of you. I saved money ever since the day you left to go help your friend, Nick right, yeah that fox had it coming to him, but I let you help him. I just wish I was able to keep the muzzle on him longer and actually break his puny neck."

"Well, Nick does have a rough life so you guys beating up on him wasn't fair."

"Well, he told me that I'm a jerk."

"Yeah after you called him a puny, untrustworthy, weak, and idiotic fox."

"Well besides the point, I came here cause I missed you so much."

"I miss you too. It's just."

"Judy everything is ok, Please stop worrying, I am here for you now, I will not leave again."

"OK, well since you're here want to watch a movie and get dinner."

"Yeah sure I can order, hand me your phone and I can get pizza, I left my phone at my house."

"OK." I handed him the phone and went to my room to grab a movie hoping that Nick will not come home so I have enough time to break up with him. I started to date him after Nick got beat up and almost lost his memory of me. I figured he will never remember so I decided to go out with Wolford even though he beat up Nick. Wolford is a bully, but he was really kind to me and I needed someone to make me feel better since my parents hated talking about Nick in the first place. I know it's wrong, but I was only 12 and so I did not really understand how a relationship worked.

POV NICK

I was in the 5th isle almost done with the shopping when I got a message by Judy. Thinking she forgot to tell me something I opened up my messages and read her text.

" _Hey Nick, I'm sorry but me and you don't really work anymore. I found someone better than you and the best part is that he is not a fox, he is a respectful and mature wolf. I knew we wouldn't last long but If I told you sooner you probably would have gone home and cried for months so I'm telling you that we are breaking up in text so I don't have to see your pathetic face. Come get your stuff and I want you gone by 9 so me and my new and improved boyfriend can hang out without you being there to disrupt us."_

"WHAT THE FUCK. ASSHOLE! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT SOMEONE BELIEVED IN ME!"

I threw the cart across the store and ran out to the SUV and drove home. I took a picture of me a Judy which was always in the car and tore it up, then I threw it out the window. I cussed at Judy in my head calling her a dumbass, bitch, and that I wish she is dead when I go back to her apartment. I was at the front of her apartment complex and signed myself in starting to walk up the stairs.

POV JUDY

"Hey Judy, pizza is on its way, you got the movie"

"Yes, it is right here."

"Oh romantic, I see, here come sit next to me."

He wrapped his gray, fluffy tail around me and we both sat and I was about to turn on the movie when he started to hold his chest.

"Oh, Judy, my chest, ow what's wrong, please help. I got hit by a car about 2 years ago and I have breathing issues. Please help Judy" *cough*

"Here let me see" I felt weird unbuttoning his shirt but I took as I need to help. He was now shirtless when he fell onto the ground looking up conscious. I noticed he was not breathing through his muzzle and started doing CPR, I started doing mouth to mouth trying to help him. I was sitting on his chest now giving CPR when Nick came inside.

POV NICK

"Oh look at the lovebirds, just when I thought it couldn't get worse huh. You fucking dumb bunny."

"Wait nick it's not…"

Wolford cut her off and said, "Are you, Nick? hows your sides buddy. Does it still hurt? Your Parents must have been very disappointed, seeing how much of an idiot you look like right now. At least you can't see there faces anymore."

"MY PARENTS WOULD HAVE BEEN PROUD OF ME TRYING TO SWITCH MY LIFE FOR THE BETTER BUT MY PARENTS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU BOTH ARE FUCKING ASSHOLES!" I screamed and Judy gasped.

"Oh, don't act like your surprised Judy, you know he was the one so you dated him to make look even more like a shifty and untrustworthy fox."

"I'm sorry she would rather have me than you, but she likes strong mammals, and by the way your face looks now, ready to cry, I can tell you are weak and a crybaby. Judy doesn't want that, so she doesn't want you."

I was too angry at Judy to not be scared of seeing Wolford and I started to slightly cry as I remember my Parents, but I tried to focus on why I'm here and it wasn't the time to cry about my parents. I turned at Judy and said,

"You're an ass, you can't even say that we are never going to be a couple in my face. Just when I thought I had someone to trust. But No you rather have a timber wolf than me cause I'm a Fox. Is that it! Is that it Judy!"

"Nick wait."

Wolford cut her off again saying, "Woah Nick, she invited me here saying that she hates you, I have nothing to do with this, I never even knew you existed, she never spoke about you." This got me more mad that I actually growled, but he continued, "Besides she probably would like me better than you anyway, I'm stronger, taller, and more handsome."

"Is that what it is Judy, am I just not good enough for you."

"Hey Nick, remember, she is the one kissing me and taking off my shirt."

"It doesn't matter. You know what, If you want him, Judy, then I'm gone."

"Hold on Nick please"

She tried to grab my arm but I shrugged her off. I walked towards her door and stared at her saying only two words,

" **It's over."**


	6. The reunion of the Bully

POV NICK

I was now traveling blindly. I had no idea where I was going to sleep or eat; all I cared about was Judy, but the asshole decided to dump me on a text. I started running to an alley only a few blocks away from her house. I didn't know what I was going to live off of but I knew one thing, I never wanted to see Judy again.

"Judy, what did I do wrong?" I asked to myself.

POV JUDY

"Now that he's away from you, I'll be right back," Wolford smiled evilly.

"Leave Nick alone you jerk, framing me like that. What do you want!?"

"I want him to be alone and feel like trash again, just like he should be."

"You asshole, leave Nick alone! I knew I never should've dated you!"

"Well look Carrots," he began to say.

"I would refrain from calling me Carrots if I were you, asshole." I quickly said, not giving him a chance to finish.

"Well look, I never liked you either. Does that make you happy?"

"You know what, yes it does, and I'll make sure you know that I hate you back!"

I went to go kick his face but he grabbed my foot, causing me to dangle in the air.

"You thought it would be that easy huh? When I'm done with you, I'll pay Nick a visit. But first, let's make sure you can't fight back, shall we?"

"W-what!?" I shouted in shock.

He growled and slashed me across the face with his claws. I screamed as loud as I possibly could, hoping Nick would hear me. He then threw me into a picture of me and Nick hanging on the wall, and I winced as pain shot through my body. He then grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the ground. I gagged as I tried to pry his massive paw from my throat. He growled loudly and raised his other paw.

"Did you honestly think I would just leave him alone?!" He scoffed and growled. "If I can kill his parents, I can kill him too!"

He raised me up and held me in the air by the throat. He then slashed my face again and threw me to the ground. I landed hard and winced in pain as blood ran down my cheek. _Is this how Nick felt?_ I asked myself. I looked up at him, my eyes round with fear. He smiled and walked past me; I watched in fear.

"I'll be back soon, Carrots. Don't get lonely while I'm gone," he said in a sick and twisted voice.

POV NICK

I saw Wolford walk out of the apartment building, but his mouth was bleeding. Wondering if Judy broke up with him, I went to go congregate with the one who once bullied me.

"Hey man, Judy is such a bitch right?" I joked as I walked up to him.

"Actually Nick, I'm not here for that." he replied before smiling widely, staring me in the eyes.

I instantly tried to run away but was blocked by Fangmeyer.

"What do you want from me? I'm not a pup anymore, If I want to I can end this all right now! You always said I was a weak and pathetic fox, but now I can prove you wrong you bitch! " I said in a loud, angry voice, but most of me was in fear, knowing what they did to me and parents before.

" I just want a discussion, there is no need for all this anger Nick. You may say you have got stronger, but there is no need to yell at me. I know you're not strong." he replied.

"I will kill you, don't think you can stop me, I am tired of your shit Wolford."

I went to go and slash his face when he kicked me and I almost fell back.

"Wow your courage got better, but your still only going to be a shifty and untrustworthy fox. Nothing can change that."

When he finished his sentence, he whistled and a gun went off. I gasped in pain and fell to my knees as a stinging pain shot through my leg. He was making sure I couldn't run off like I tried to last time.

"You're not getting away this time, Nicholas."

They both proceeded to beat me up and kick me in every known place. My head, stomach, face, back, you name it.

"JUDY!" I screamed, hoping she would hear me.

It was at that moment I heard something from behind my back.

*Click*

My ears perked up and my eyes widened with fear.

"N-no…," I said in a quiet and shaky voice.

Wolford smiled a wide smile, exposing his fangs.

"Bye bye, Nicky." he whispered in my ear.

*Boom*

The gun cracked and I fell to the ground. My shoulder was numb, and my whole body was shaking. Blood stained my shirt where the bullet hit me and blood dripped on the ground, forming a large puddle underneath me. Tears streamed down my cheeks as my vision began to fade. My body was aching with pain, and I watched as Wolford smiled and began to walk away.

"J-Judy…" I wheezed quietly. "I-I'm sorry, Judy. I'm so sorry…."

My eyelids became heavy, and I struggled to keep them open. This was it, I was going to die, and I never got to say I was sorry, but most importantly, I never got say that I love her.

POV JUDY

I heard the sound of a gun, and my ears perked up.

"Nick."

I struggled to stand and ran out of my apartment. Pain shot through my body, but I had to find Nick, I needed to apologize to him.

"Nick! Where are you!?" I screamed hoping he would hear me. I looked back and forth frantically, hoping he was nearby. Time went on and I started to fear for the worst.

"Please Nick, where are you?!"

I then saw blood streaming on the ground out of a dark alleyway. My eyes widened and I almost fell over.

"N-no. No!"

I ran over towards the stream of blood and looked down the alley way. My heart sunk as I saw Nick lying there, covered in blood.

"N-no, Nick!"

I bolted over to him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"NICK!" I shouted as I ran towards him.

I kneeled next to him and stared at him in shock.

"N-Nicky?"

I bursted out into tears and leaned on top of him. I balled my fists up in his shirt as I cried. I couldn't believe it, I never even got to say I was sorry.

"Please Nick, y-you can't die now, please!"

I then felt his body move, and I jumped back in shock.

"J-Judy? Is that… you?" I heard him gasp quietly.

"Nick!" I shouted in excitement as I hugged him tightly.

I heard him groan in pain and I quickly let go. He slowly turned his head towards me and smiled. He raised his arm and placed his paw on my cheek gently, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Judy, I… I'm… sorry."

His bright green eyes closed slowly and his paw fell back to the ground. My eyes widened and I stared in shock

"W-wait Nicky! You're gonna be fine, please don't die!"

I quickly pressed my ear up against his chest. He was breathing, but barely. I got out my phone and quickly dialed the ZPD. A few minutes later, 5 officers and an ambulance came to us. A nurse walked up to me and placed her paw on my shoulder.

"Please step away from him ma'am. We need to get him onto the stretcher and to the hospital as quick as we can," she said as three other nurses pulled a stretcher out from the ambulance.

"No please, I don't want to leave him again," I begged. "Please."

"Alright Officer Hops, if you insist."

I smiled and the others nurses brought the stretcher over to us. I stepped back as the picked Nick up and put him on the stretcher. I then saw the nurse who had talked to me start to panic.

"His heart rate has dropped, we need an IV, now!" she shouted as she started rushing him over to the ambulance.

I quickly ran after them. My heart was beating so hard it felt like it could burst. _Hold on just a little longer Nicky!_ They lifted him up into the ambulance and I quickly jumped inside. I sat next to him as they shut the doors and raced to the hospital. I leaned over and grabbed his paw.

"It's alright Nick. We're gonna be just fine." I said quietly.


	7. The Recovery Begins

**NICK POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, awakening in a bed. I groaned softly as I rubbed my eyes. I looked over and saw a table with a vase of flowers on it. I sat up and my eyes widened. Judy was sitting next to the bed, leaned over asleep. I frowned slightly as a saw large bandages covering her face. She suddenly raised her head slightly and our eyes met. Her eyes widened and tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Nick, you're okay!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around me.

"D-don't squeeze me to death Carrots." I wheezed.

She quickly let go and smiled. I tried to move but my leg felt weird. I lifted the blanket, exposing my leg that was now in a cast. I looked over at my shoulder and stomach, both which was wrapped in bandages and my arm was in a cast. Judy sighed and sat back down in the chair.

"I-I'm sorry Nick." she finally said in a shaky voice.

"What?" I asked.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she rested her hands on her knees.

"I'm sorry Nick!" she shouted. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation right now! It's all my fault!"

"Judy I-"

"You could be dead right now, and it'd be my fault! I shouldn't have lied to you, and I sure as hell shouldn't have tried to date the one who bullied you and made you forget who I was!"

She looked down and balled her fists.

"I was naive, just as I always have been, and you don't deserve to be punished because of it! I-I'm so sorry Nick. Someone like you doesn't deserve this…It should be me…I'm sorry."

I smiled and leaned over to her, hugging her tightly.

"You bunnies are so emotional," I said.

We sat in each other's arm for a while when the nurse came into the room. We both sat up in an awkward position. I decided to talk first,

"Um..So how are the results, when can I leave?"

The nurse smiles and tells me, " You can return home tomorrow. You will be able to remove the casts in 2 weeks."

"Only 2 weeks?" I said in surprise?

"Yes, You have been in a coma for about a month. This bunny kept coming in every day to try to wake you up and I guess today worked. Also, make sure the patches on your stomach and shoulder are replaced every day with new ones."

"Thank you doc, I will take real good care of him at home."

"Oh, I like that a lot," I smirked

She pushed my face back onto the bed's pillow and told me, "Nick, Stop." she laughed too, but then looked at the nurse and said, "I'm sorry he can be a little too emotional sometimes."

"Oh, it's ok ."

She froze and slowly stared at me with her beautiful purple eyes.

"What, I accidently put my name on your last name," I smirked

She was now blushing and told the doctor, "My last name is Hopps. I'm sorry if there were any issues" as she said issues she slowly looked at me with an evil, but funny smirk.

We got on the home the way home when she skipped the turn towards my house.

"Hey um, Carrots you skipped my house."

"I promised to take care of you and that is what I shall do."

"But, but I'm ok by myself...I…" she gave me the saddest face she could make and stared at me forever.

"Fine."

We finally got to her house and she walked towards her room. I felt embarrassed to be walking into her room. She sat me on her bed and told me to lay down. I lay down on her bed which I surprisingly fit perfectly.

"Do you need anything Nick."

"No I'm fine really, you don't have to be doing this."

I tried to get up to walk out the kitchen but she pushed me back down on the bed softly.

"Come on carrots I'm fine it's just a bruise."

"No Nick you will stay laying down."

She was on top of me and I just gave the smuggest face I ever gave.

"Oh well, Judy I mean I'm bruised maybe later."

"Oh my god Nick you are acting like a child. I was not even trying to you dumb fox"

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not so I stopped and decided to try to go to sleep.

"Wait, Nick, your bandages, we left them at the hospital."

"Hold on Judy I'll go get the keys."

"Where do you think you're going? You are staying right there and getting some rest. Don't get up from that bed Nicholas Wilde."

"Ok, you didn't have to throw names in it."

She left and of course I tried to get up but I couldn't. I looked around bored and found a book or a journal beside the bed. I thought no I couldn't but I opened up the book and started to read what she has written.

'Day 3, I meant this really curious fox. He seems nice. I helped him with his family too. I wish I can get to know him better, but why is he alone?

'Day 4, I finally got to meet him I gave him some photos. Hope he will come back and remember me. He told me he could remember going out with a bunny, though.'

I felt really hurt after remembering what I told her and I pouted.

'Day 7, I actually think I like him. His name is nick and his tail is so fluffy.'

Well, i know what to tease her with now, I thought.

'Day 8, I'm going to try to ask him out but first, I have to get rid of this wolf who will not leave me alone.'

I felt really bad after reading that she was going to ask me out. I felt like I messed that up.

'Day 9'

It was blank guessing she didn't fill it out since she was in the hospital with me. I wish she was beside me, but yet again I was reading her diary so I hope she wouldn't find out

JUDY POV

I started to drive towards the hospital, I went in the hospital and automatically greeted with the nurse.

"You left the bandages ma'am"

"I know I was coming to get them, thank you for keeping them"

"No problem take care."

"You too."

I left the hospital and realized 1 thing. Nick didn't have any clothing, soap, and food he may actually like, and his phone is at the ZPD after they took it for investigation. I don't want him to be bored all day, so I went to pick it up. I finally got there and I went inside to his little office. I found the phone put back on his desk waiting for him to return. I grabbed it and turned it on. It didn't have any lock on it when I turned his phone on.

"I shouldn't" I whispered, "It's his business, not mine, but I don't know."

My curiosity got the best of me and I went to go sit in the car. I opened the phone and found his wallpaper is me and him hugging on top of a tree. The same photo I gave him. I swiped the screen and he had lots of apps. What confused me was all the way at the end was 1 application by itself, as if it was supposed to be gone or hiding. It was his notes. I opened up the app and found about 4 notes. They read as follows,

'Well, today I was confronted by a little bunny. She is really boring, but I guess all bunnies are that way. She helped me though so she must be nice.'

'Next day I saw her again, she gave me these photos. They were a little awkward but she is real cute.'

'Well, i remember a lot more than I thought. She seems real nice and cuter than before now. I went to the store to get her stuff and she texted me telling me she is going to break….'

The note got cut off. I guess he was currently writing in it before he got beat up. I can tell he was mad, but he seemed to like me. He thinks I'm cute at least.

POV OF NICK/JUDY (same time thoughts)

I decided to write a response so I can say my feelings. I wrote,

JUDY: "I'm sorry for throwing this all at you in a short time but, I think you're cute too."

NICK: "I'm sorry about this whole situation. When you read this know I will say yes if you ask me out"

(Both wrote): "I just can't say it to your face,but I do want you."

Sorry for the long wait. I was sort of caught up in school and was distracted by tests and my creativity was not so great. I plan to start making stories as usual but they will take a little longer to upload the usual. As always if you have any ideas pm me and I may add it to the story. :)


	8. The most confusing day I ever had

POV NICK

Judy got home around 8:00 and brung my phone along with her. I was personally scared, I hoped she did not read anything I have on my phone. Maybe I still locked it.

"Hi Judy"

"Hi Nick so did you trash anything."

"No, but can you massage my tail, please. I got a cramp"

"Really?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I readddd…." I stopped myself for a little then continued like normal,"I meant I realized that I can't really massage my own tail." I lied

"Nick you can always reach your tail why now."

I thought quick, "Because I'm hurt remember, I thought you loved me." Shit, I thought, I didn't really know she loved me but it was implied a couple of nights ago. She just never said it.

"Um, I never said anything about that Nick." She looked at me in fear and confusion. "Why are you not looking at me now….Are you secretly blushing? Do you not want to…" she hesitated.

"Not want to what."

"Um, never mind, give me your tail." She sighed in defeat.

"Hey Nick"

"Yes"

"What are you hiding under the pillow."

"WHA? I'm not hiding anything, I was fixing the pillow for my head…..Owwwwww"

"Oh um sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"So how was your day Fluff."

"Don't try to change the subject slick Nick."

Shit, I thought, I guess I have to come clean. "Ok Carrots you got me" I quickly pulled out my phone (In which I secretly put there just in case) from under the pillow and showed it to her, but she quickly snatched it out of my hands, making me a little curious. "Um, can I have my phone Carrots," I said in an annoying way

"I just thought you were giving it to me" I quickly snatched it out of her hands and looked at the screen, "N, Nick, please I don't want you to rea.."

"Why did you do this! You just decided to go into my personal business, I thought you were better Carrots!"

"Ok well I didn't mean to I just" She blushed

"Haaa. You like me?"

"You're the one who said you like me."

"No carrots, I said you were cute not that I like yooooowwww"

She climbed on my stomach and lifted my head,

"Wait, Carrots I um wouldn't do that, owww my head"

"So explain to me why my journal is under the pillow"

"It flew there by magic."

"Real funny, Let us open it shall we."

"Wait no I um."

"You what" She gave me a sly face and stared at me.

"I umm."

"Let me just read this."

"Wait." I started to blush and hid my face in the pillows.

"Oh my god Nick, I knew it, come here, foxy boy."

She gave me a hug and we were eye to eye.

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Oh I think you know pretty well"

She gave me a kiss that lasted what felt like forever. I finally got what I wanted. Someone to live with and be there for me.

She let me go and we forgot all about changing my bandages. I didn't think it would mind much so I decided to just fall asleep.

"I will always be here for you Judy, I will never leave your side, but let us just be honest with each other for now on."

I went to sleep and before I knew it, the next day came. Judy came home as usual, but I noticed something was off with her today.

"Hey, what's wrong Carrots?"

"Just a bad day ok."

"What happened? Why are you hiding your face..."

"listen I don't want to deal with you. I guess he was right"

"Who. Did someone pick on you? Please look at me. I was just wondering what was wrong with you."

"So there is something wrong with me now"

"Carrots why are you acting this way"

"Because I was told about how much of an ass you can be and I guess they were right."

"Judy who told you what. I don't know why you are acting like this. Just stop." I reached in for a hug but she pushed me away. "Now what was that all about. Please, Judy, don't leave me too."

"Maybe you should leave"

"What the fuck...Really. Come on Carrots." My ears were down and my voice was reluctant.

"I..It can't deal with this anymore.." She started to cry

"With what? You came home this way. I don't know what is wrong with you today. You know what fine. Maybe I'll just leave. I can't believe you would do this to me, though."

"Wait nick...:"

"Make a fucking decision carrots am I leaving or staying."

"I don't want you to…."

"Then I can stay right" I didn't notice, but my tail starting to wag as my face was trying to be serious.

"I don't want you to stay…"

"Oh my fucking god. I'm just going to leave. I don't know where I went wrong or how I was acting like a bitch, but ok. Bye Hopps."

I headed towards the door and was about to walk out when I decided to just walk into the bathroom.

"Nick the door is that way."

"Leave me alone, I got to relax and understand what just happened." I shut the door on her face and then slammed the back of my head onto the door and fell to my knees. "Why Judy...Out of all people, Why Judy?" My face started to tear up and before I could stop, I started to cry. I need to figure out why Carrots is acting this way, and deal with whoever did this to her and

FAST


End file.
